


The Hellion

by MistressofMischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clones, Dopplegangers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fury, Magic, More tags to come later, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mischief managed, or so Loki thought. He can’t hide from him forever...He can’t hide from everyone forever, least of all himself.... and especially not from the woman who’s been training to kick some ass since she found out he wasn't dead...the second time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is unbeta’d, and I have no idea what I’m doing....There’s ass-kicking, eventual smut, some plot mixed in there...somewhere....Also, the title may change. Let me know what you think!

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Asgard. The swords were clanging while soldiers were cheering, jeering, and gambling on who would win the latest sparring match on the training grounds. Kalia merely sat back and soaked up the suns rays, her head shaking at the competitiveness of her fellow brothers and sisters in arms. Some were a force to be reckoned with, but there were those that struck first, eager to take their foe down fast and forcefully. It was no surprise that most of the men represented the latter half of that spectrum; Hogun, Fandral, Aramis, and a few others aside. Although, this wasn't always this case, as Lady Sif once confessed to her. When Thor led them into skirmishes in the past, they were often of the 'brawl first, ask questions later' variety. Since he has met his Midgardian, he's changed tactics, is more wary in a fight and less bullheaded, at least as she has seen of him recently. A smatter of women were in that strike first grouping as well, eager to climb the ranks and prove their worth. They did not realize patience and observance went a long way in one-on-one combat.

This brought a sad smile to Kalia's face. It had not always been that women were welcome in the world of man, Sif being the exception. However, when the All-Mother fell during the invasion of the Dark Elves, many women saw it as their duty and right to take up arms and defend what was rightfully theirs. It didn't take long before the All-Father noticed this uprising of women fighters and made it possible for lessons to be held in a local colosseum. This seemed odd, for it was not something allowed before, but no one questioned his majesty. Everyone had assumed his change of heart to do with the passing of the All-Mother. A few years or so later and it became possible to tryout for the All-Father's army. Kalia had been one of the first to volunteer for such a test. She was once a handmaiden for Queen Frigga and had been ordered to hide alongside the Midgardian when Malekith attacked. It had made her feel weak and useless when she couldn't protect her queen. After the funeral, she vowed to never feel that powerless again. And now, here she was, amongst the finest warriors of Asgard. If only the All-Mother could see her now.

It took a moment after her reminiscing to realize that she could no longer hear the sounds of the training grounds. Looking around, she noticed everyone had stopped fighting, a look of confusion on their faces as they looked to mountains south of the palace. Following their gazes, she saw nothing....at first. A horrible screeching sounded, echoing through the mountain pass, followed by something, several somethings, appearing from beyond the bend.

"SCOUTS!" Someone shouted. A dozen the men raced passed her, up the hill and into the trees. Everyone stood at the ready, waiting for a signal. Kalia retreated to the base of the hill, putting as much space between her and the tree line as possible. She had to get her bearings and ready for any possibility. If the horns sounded twice, all was fine. If they sounded thrice, then everyone was forewarned of the battle to come.

Minutes passed in silence. Everyone was on edge.

Then came the horn, three consecutive blows that resonated deep in Kalia's heart.

Aramis spoke out first, his voice booming over the quiet grounds, "Warriors prepare! Battalions to your places. Guards, to the city! GO!"

And with that, everyone dispersed to their ready positions. Archers and dagger-throwers were to form a blockade while the rest split to defend the city and it's palace. Kalia ran passed those joining the blockade to the inner workings of the palace. She was to be apart of the second wave of warriors to defend their kingdom, ready for any who slipped passed the blockade.

She was entrusted to be ready outside of the throne room with a few dozen soldiers. The All-Father had been weakening recently, which is why everyone assumed Thor's return. For if Odin were to fall into Odin Sleep, Asgard would need the Crowned Prince to take his place. He needed protection. So that was where she waited...

and waited....

and waited...

Seriously, the waiting was the hardest part. It built of the anxiety and fear that was just below the surface of her skin. She was ready to fight, ready to face the demons that would soon haunt her sleeping hours.

And then she heard it, the sound of metal against metal, the sound of battle cries and screeches mixed together.

And then she saw them, and what she saw surprised her. Not only because they were as ugly in person as she was told, but also because they had never set foot in Asgard before now: The Chitauri. It was only a few, but more broke through the doors by the force of their battle with the other soldiers. Those that were unhindered by the distraction of fighting made their way towards the throne room. A shout sounded to her right, followed by another to her left, and then a charge was led to head them off. She was ready to follow, if only to head off the ones that broke away, when she heard that same horrifying screech to her behind her. More Chitauri had broken through on the other side and were heading for the All-Father.

Turning back to her fellow warriors, she shouted, "TO ME!!"

The few who had yet to reach the fight to their left, turned to aid Kalia as they approached on the right.

Swords clashed, limbs were bruised and bodies wounded, but they kept fighting. Just when it seemed they were dwindling in number, a few more would appear out of nowhere.

One of them had her pushed against the doors to the throne room, their strength equally matched as they pushed their swords towards each other. She stared into its beady eyes and sneered before seeing her opening. As the beast pressed down on her, thinking all he had to do was dominate her through strength, she took her chance, and used his own weight against him. Twisting out and to the right, she spun behind him and kicked him to the doors, which cracked open under the strain. Once down, she stabbed her sword into his head, leaving it in for a minute to ensure the creatures death.

It was as she pulled the sword from her victim that another came up behind her. Had she still been crouching down, the weapon would have gone right through her side. Luckily, it was merely a shallow cut. Reaching back, she rammed the hilt of her sword into its head, leaving it stunned for but a moment. It retaliated with a kick to her gut, causing her to trip over the dead chitauri, through the doors, and into the throne room. The thing followed after her, brandishing its scythe/axe. It raised it above its head, ready to strike her down to Hel. Thinking on her feet, Kalia rolled away and swept her leg, knocking the creature to it's back. Before making another move, she went to the doors and closed them once more, using the drapes on opposing sides to wrap around the handles and blocking further entry.

As she finished, she was knocked forward into the doors, hit by something into her shoulder. It tugged at her, flesh and bone, bringing her once again to the floor. What came away was the scythe dripping in her blood as it was pulled from her body. It let out a feral screech as it raised the axe up high, but this time Kalia didn't have the strength to turn her body fast enough to avoid it. This time, her weapon lay beneath the beast's boot as it stood over her. This time Kalia was doomed.

A cry sounded from somewhere behind her in the distance, the deep timbres of the All-Father shouted, "NO!"

It startled the creature for a moment. A moment was all she needed to use the mechanism in her wrist to brandish her dagger and stab the creature up into it's heart. She used it's weight to flip it onto its back with her straddling it, keeping it's arms down while its own weapon dug into it's back. Using that same dagger, she sliced into his neck and watched the light leave its eyes.

Taking a moment to herself, Kalia let out a sigh of relief. She was sure that she was a goner for a moment, if not for the All-Father-

A gasp of realization and she whirled around to face Odin upon his throne, ....only to find it empty.

_But then where...?_

A crash could be heard from somewhere close, along with a painful groan.

"You thought you could escape him, Trickster?" Came a gravelly voice.

 _Trickster?_  Kalia looked around, bewildered, _He couldn't mean..._

Her wide eyes searched the room and found a sliver of light barely discernible from the glowing light of the throne room. She moved closer, ready for a moment's notice.

The voice continued, "He sees all, knows everything that is inside that puny mind of yours."

She reached the crack in the wall and peered inside. A cloaked man with four fingers and two thumbs was facing the All-Father, who was leaning against the table to keep himself up. The man walked closer to Odin. "You thought you could hide from him with this....illusion? SHOW YOURSELF!!"

Upon shouting, the man lifted the All-Father by his neck and a flash of blue and green light cracked along his skin. The image of the All-Father flickered in and out before disappearing completely. What was left, caused Kalia to cover her mouth to keep her shocked voice from escaping. There, in the All-Father's place, hung Loki, former Prince of Asgard. Nothing appeared to be happening, but his face was contorted in pain. His eyes were glazed over with pale purple light.

Anger bubbled inside of Kalia. She had thought Loki dead! She had actually mourned the traitorous bilgesnipe! And here he was, acting as All-Father for gods knows how long?! She would not let this thing take him! If only so he can receive the punishment of a lifetime from her, and Thor, and the people of Asgard. Silently, she opened the doors and crept into the room while the hooded figure spoke.

"Yes, remember all of that, Liesmith? Remember my promise for when you failed Him on Midgard? Pain will seem like a distant pleasure compared to what He has in store for you!" He mocked.

"Not so fast," Kalia said from behind the mysterious figure, her knife at his throat. "He has some things here he needs to answer for first! As do you, you wrinkled whoreson!"

He tried to speak again, but she pressed the knife deeper into his throat. "I have no qualms with letting you die at my hands. We may have dungeons but that doesn't mean Hel's gates aren't open for you."

And as soon as she blinked, he was gone. Loki was on his knees, panting to the floor. The voice sounded throughout the room...or was it in her own head? "We shall meet again soon."

A shiver ran down her spine.

"I suppose...I am..in your debt...Lady Kalia.." Loki's hoarse and winded voice broke the silence.

"You can pay with your blood," She replied, kicking him in the face.

He landed on his back and huffed a laugh. "Oh, I have missed you too, Kali."

She put a dagger to his throat. "You do not get to call me that, Snake!"

"And yet you still blush when I do so," sounded his voice at her left. She ignored it, familiar with his doppleganger illusions, and glared at the man before her. "Tell me, is that the nameI used as you pleasured yourself at night all those years ago?" His voice was but a whisper against her skin. She could almost feel his breath at her ear. "Do you still...?" Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, from both embarrassment and anger. He looked up at her with teasing eyes while biting his lip. "What if I were to tell you, I have thought of you as well?" He teased. She felt a finger trace the apple of her cheek.

With a cry of rage, she spun around to slice her dagger through him, only for him to disappear from sight. Arms wrapped around her from behind, one at her shoulder while the other trapped her arms against her torso. His lips grazed her ear, "Ooh. Still so quick to anger. You always were so easy to rile up." His arms squeezed tighter, igniting the pain in her shoulder and side, and caused her to cry out.

"What's this? Has poor Kali suffered an injury?" He teased, squeezing again. Prepared for the assault, she merely grunted in pain. "Let me help you with that, shall I?"

A searing, burning pain inflamed her shoulder and side. She tried to keep from shouting, but the pain grew to be unbearable. Using that pain and the fire of fury in her heart, she managed to loosen his grip and elbowed him in the stomach. His grasp fell away entirely as he sat back, winded again.

As she towered above him, her dagger at the ready, she noted that her shoulder no longer throbbed and her side didn't ache.

"And now it would seem we're even..." He said.

"We aren't even until you're rotting in the dungeons, you slithering, slimy, jotun scum!" She yelled back.

His eyes went from playful to furious. "So, Thor has told everyone, has he? About his Monster of a brother, taken in as nothing more than a house pet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kalia taunted in reply. "Where is the All-Father?!"

Loki smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"This is no time for childish games!" She shouted

"Agreed." With that, he swept her legs out from under her and stood, "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She couldn't let him leave, had to keep him busy. Thor would be here soon, looking for Odin, and when he finds the traitor instead, Loki will half Mjolnir to deal with. So, she threw her dagger by his head, missing him on purpose. She wanted to stall him, not kill him.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he turned around. "Very well. I've seen you best many on the practice field. Let's see how you contend with me."

With a wave of his hands, two swords appeared. Tossing her one, he beckoned her forward.

She stood, got into her fighting stance, and waited for Loki to make the first move.

It didn't come. So, they each stood there, waiting for the other to attack.

"Maybe you should just leave the fighting to the real men. After all, you are just a simple handmaiden...Too weak to brandish that sword." He teased.

He was trying to goad her into attacking first, but she wouldn't budge.

"We might just die of old age before you make a move, darling," Loki teased. "Perhaps the task has proved too daunting?"

She moved in and struck first, her fury getting the better of her.

"Ooo-hoohoo. That touched a nerve." Loki said as their blades crossed.

"If only to get you to stop talking," she gritted through her teeth before pulling away.

"But I thought you loved the sound of my voice," he crooned as he stalked towards her.

She swiped at him again. He sidestepped it, grabbed her arm, and trapped her back against his body.

"Remember how I used to whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" He continued against her. "How I used to tease you with my silvertongue." He finished with a flick of that appendage in her ear while his blade pressed against her neck.

Despite how long it had been, how hurt and angry she was, she still shivered at his touch.

Kalia struggled in his grasp to try to disguise the feeling. He chuckled.

"Well, that was then," she struggled again. "And this is now."

She stomped on his foot and hit his face with the back of her head, causing him to stumble away from her. He fell backwards, grabbing her as he went down. He landed on his back with her on top of him. She hissed on the landing, His sword managed to nick her earlobe before moving to her side to pull her down. She moved her sword to just below his chin.

Loki grinned at her, "I didn't know you liked to be on top, Kalia. Or might it be perhaps..." He rolled his hips up into her, repulsing her and causing her to back off a bit. Using that to his advantage, he rolled them so that she was on her back, her blade still at his throat. He pressed it in deeper when he leaned down to her face, a drop of blood falling to her own neck as his lips skimmed hers, "...that you prefer to be dominated?"

Frustrated, Kalia rolled her eyes, "Talk, talk, talk, and yet, saying nothing. I'm bored now..."

She kneed him in the groin and pinned him again.

"Ha! Pinned you again," she taunted. "And now..."

"KALIA!" Thor's voice boomed. She groaned. "Let the guards take him from here."

She lifted off him, but not before smacking him in the face with the butt of her sword.

"Aww, Thor. You're no fun," Loki chuckled as he was lifted to his feet by the guards and put in handcuffs. He licked the blood from his lip and gave Kalia a wolfish grin, "Kalia." Her name on his lips should not sound as good as it used to. "It's been a pleasure."

She slapped him, and it felt good.

"Hope to see you again soon," he called after her as she stormed away.

"LOKI," the booming voice brining him back to Thor.

"Yes, brother?" Loki replied innocently.

"Where.IS.The All-Father?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kalia downed her second pint of ale and broke the mug on the ground with a scowl. Moments later, another was placed in front of her by a passing barmaid, but she took no notice. Her mind was racing with unanswered questions and angry expletives. She wasn't sure if she wanted to fuel the fire of her frustration or dull the pondering maze of questions that kept finding their way to the forefront of her mind.

On the one hand, she was furious. Loki was alive. He faked his own death, pretended to be the All-Father, and tricked Thor into leaving for Midgard and abandoning his people... _Ok well, he wasn't tricked into doing that. Some Midgardian Sorceress stole his attention._  But still, she had taken his orders, bowed to his magnificence, and mourned his passing all while he was playing at being the king of the known universes. And he had the nerve to try to charm her with his silver tongue after all these years. Kalia had absent-mindedly been twirling her dagger during this internal ranting, but the final thought had her stabbing it into the table with a shriek.

On the other hand, the maze of questions wouldn't leave her to her tirade. Why did he fake his death? There was more to it than simply trying to hide from Thor and Odin. Who was that monstrosity of a creature that revealed Loki to the world? _I nearly had him!_  She thought as she twisted her dagger into the table further. And who was he talking about to Loki? Perhaps this unknown entity is what caused Loki to hide himself?

Kalia sighed. Either way, the ale was a nice fuel for both endeavors. Eventually she'll drink herself into a dreamless, thoughtless sleep and only have room enough in her mind for a headache the next day. Raising her tankard, she chugged at the drink, downing half in one go. When she lowered it, she saw Sif heading her way through the crowds of celebrating soldiers.

"Lady Kalia," she greeted.

Raising her glass, she replied, "Lady Sif. Enjoying the fruits of your labor? I heard you took down dozens of Chitauri today."

Smirking, Sif raised hers in return as she sat, "And I had only just started to build up a sweat when there were no more enemies to face."

"It was as though they knew we were training and thought to help us practice," Kalia chuckled in agreement. "Though, did you see some of the men here tonight? They brag about how they sustained a wound so horrendous that healers magic couldn't fix it in one treatment. They'll have to live with the pain for weeks, the brave souls."

Sif laughed at the news and raised her tankard again, "To the brave souls."

Kalia followed suit and downed the rest of her ale.

"I heard you saw quite a lot of action yourself as well. " Sif began, "What I wouldn't give to have been the one to have caught the traitor Loki, my knife at his throat."

Her tone turned acidic as she spoke.

The history between Loki and Sif is not well-known to those who are not part of the Warrior's Three or the Crown Princes themselves, but there were always rumors. Sif and Loki were presumably courting for a short time, but things ended badly for reasons unknown. Kalia knew the reason, but she never spoke of it with Sif or broke the confidence in which she was shared this secret. In a different time, she would have offered her a sad smile and another ale. As it stood, however, she replied, "It was, indeed, satisfying. If only Thor wasn't there to stop me from injuring the venomous bastard further." Raising her tankard, she threw it to the ground and shouted, "ANOTHER!" Sif following along.

The two spent the next hour drinking and trading battle stories. Some were of the battle that just took place. Others ranged from their first battles to their greatest achievements. They even joked at songs being made in honor of those great achievements.

It was during one of these songs that Thor happened upon them.

"THOR!" Kalia yelled in greeting. "Come! Sit! Have a drink with us!"

"Would that I could, Lady Kalia," he began apologetically, "but that is not why I'm here."

"What other reason could there be? We've won a glorious battle today and put a traitor who-shall-remain-nameless in a prison of his own making," she wondered.

"That is precisely why I have come. Loki, he asks after you and wishes for you to visit with him." Came Thor's reply.

"No!" She shot back. "He's caused enough trouble and grief as it is. I will not cater to his whims."

"And yet he causes us more trouble still," Thor responded. "He has not divulged his connection to the Chitauri or who it was that you saw him with earlier this day. Further still, he will not tell me where he has hidden Odin. All this will change, he says, if you will visit him at his cell."

Kalia slammed her fist onto the table, pulled the dagger from its seated position, and threw it at a handsy soldier by one of the bonfires. It sliced his arm and landed in a post on the opposite side. He shrieked in pain and stumbled back like the drunken lech he was. Kalia scoffed as she stood and exclaimed, "Men are such infants," before marching off, pulling and stowing the dagger away, and shouting back, "FINE!"

Rolling her eyes, she walked away and began to mentally preparer herself for a face-to-face with her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, this chapter came out of nowhere...and it wasn't even what I initially intended to write. That would be the next chapter, which I want to say will be written and posted soon...but then again....
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading this, YAY! Thank you!
> 
> This chapter is kinda short, but I'm hoping the next one will be longer and sorta smutty...


End file.
